


Let's Fall in Love Tonight

by KingAsht



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Astra Rigel/Original male character(s), Bipolar Disorder, Bisexuality, Childhood Trauma, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Depression, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Filipino, Filipino Character, Gay, Icarus/Original male character (s), LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Mental Abuse, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, PTSD, Pain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex, original - Freeform, vulgar
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingAsht/pseuds/KingAsht
Summary: Astra Rigel, who believed that there is no good to every people.  He who hates the world. He who hates every person. He who hates hypocrisy. He thinks that he has no worth. He who suffers from his sorrowful past that made him feel invalid and developed anxiety. He who wants to vanish. He never interacts with anyone else.  When someone came to his life, once saved him, he was able to see reason to exist. Will the fate of meeting each other change Astra's perspective in life? Will he be able to see light? Will they fall in love tonight?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Let** **’** **s Fall in Love Tonight**

KingAsht

Ramdam ko ang pamamaga ng aking mga mata at alam kong basang basa na ang aking mukha dahil sa kanina pang tumutulong mga luha.

“I trusted you! I did open myself for you! Pero anong nakuha ko?” bulyaw ko sa kaniya. Dinig dito ang mga malalakas na hagulhol sa pagitan ng aking mga salita.

“Okay na ako sa buhay ko e. Bakit ka dumating? B-bakit ka pa dumating?”

“Para sirain ulit ako? Ha?!”

Bumuka ang bibig niya sa gulat. He didn’t expect what I said.

Nanginginig ang mga kamay ko at biglang sumakit ang ulo ko. Bad memories flashed. Bigla akong nanghina, pakiramdam ko nawalan ako ng balanse.

He catches me. Inalalayan niya ako sa pagtayo. His eyes full of sorrow and worry. Humakbang pa siya palapit sa akin at akma sana akong yakapin.

“No. Huwag kang lumapit.” Dahil baka kapag lumapit ka, hindi na ako makakawala.

“Ast, I know that sorry wouldn’t be enough, but I am really sorry.” Nakita kong tumulo ang luha niya. “It was a mistake. I tell you.”

“You’re sober. You know what you’re doing! I saw you!”

“Akala ko ikaw na ang magpapasaya sa akin. Akala ko ikaw na ang bubuo sa akin. Nangako ka!” I punch him on his chest. Wala nang lakas ang mga suntok ko dahil naubos na dahil sa mga suntok ko sa kaniya kanina. Nanginginig na ang mga kamay ko. Ang mga pasa sa kaniyang mukha ang ebidensya ng galit na ibinuntong ko sa kaniya. With all the hits I gave him, he just accepted them and didn’t hit me back.

“P-pero isa ka rin pala sa sisira sa buhay ko.” I sob.

Bigla niya akong niyakap ng mahipit. Mahigpit na mahigpit. Kumalma ang mga nanginginig kong katawan. How I wish that time would stop. Gusto kong manatili sa pagitan ng kaniyang mga bisig. Ayaw kong kumawala.

“Sorry, Ast. I’m really sorry. I know nagkamali ako. Please give me a chance. Please.” Puno ng pagmamakaawa ang kaniyang mga salita. Umiiyak siya at ramdam ko ang kaniyang emosyon kahit nakasubsob pa ang kaniyang mukha sa aking balikat.

Humugot ako ng lakas saka siya tinulak. Pulang pula ang kaniyang mga mata. Gusto kong pahirin iyon subalit ayaw ng aking mga kamay. Mas sumasakit ang aking dibdib na nakikita siyang umiiyak.

“There’s no such thing as second chance.”

“Please! Please! Pl—” hinawakan niya ang aking mga kamay at akmang luluhod. Pero agad ko siyang pinigilan sa kaniyang gagawin.

“Stop,” kinagat ko ang aking mga labi. Ayokong gawin niya iyon. Mas sumisikip ang puso ko. Pinilit ko ang sarili ko sa pagtigil sa pagiyak.

“You saved me from everything, and I was really grateful.” Tumigil ako sa paghikbi at naghintay ng ilang sandal bago ko binitawan ang mga salita. I forced a smile.

“Astra please, don’t do this.”

“But I think this time you can’t. I’ll try to heal myself. You taught me how, diba? Thank you.” pumilit akong ngumiti sa kaniya at dahan dahang tinanggal ang mga kamay niyang nakahawak sa akin.

“Astra, I love you!” _I know._

“I love you too.” He then kissed me. Pumikit ako upang damahin ang kaniyang mga labi. But that was only for a second at agad ko siyang tinulak. _No, this is not right._ I shake my head para bumalik sa reyalidad.

Tinitigan niya ako sa mata. Those wet eyes. Pumikit ako at huminga.

“You can have your life. Ayoko ng magstay ka pa sa akin. I want you free. Tsaka, ano bang meron tayo?” These words are needles pinned to my heart. Kinagat ko paloob ang aking mga labi.

“You won’t achieve your dream with me. We can’t be a family. At least, with her.”

“Please Ast, don’t do this. I’m sorry.”

Under the light of the moon, I finally said, “Let’s end this.”

I left him. As soon as I turned my back my heart gets much heavier than before. I want to run back to him. I want to kiss him and feel his love. I want his arms around me making me safe.

I want him to run towards me, force me stop. To not leave. I didn’t manage to look back because I know if I did, kakainin ko lang ang naging desisyon ko. Marupok ako e.

Our time spent was enough. I felt happiness and love together with him. I am really grateful I met him.

But I don’t think I’ll fall in love again tonight.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

__________________________

I water my tiny monstera before I sit in front of my laptop for my class. I plugged my earphones and listened to some music while waiting, since the class will start in 10 minutes.

Having this type of class is actually an advantage for me. Not that I’m being privileged or something, it’s just that, I got not to be exposed to many people. I mean, I don’t need to socialize unlike on a face-to-face class. I can study, and do my assignments and tasks alone. Hindi naman bago ang maging mag-isa sa akin. Mas gusto ko pa nga. I hate interacting to people. I just hate them as I hate myself. As far as possible I don’t want to get involve to any person. The class is an exception, maybe.

I live alone and peacefully (I guess). My mother sends me money for my rent and other necessities such as food and bills. But still I found a part-time job to earn for myself because I don’t want to depend my whole life to her. It is at a café, and I like it there because I don’t get to face a lot of people. The silence at the place is the best. 

“That’s for today, make sure to pass your activities before the deadline.” 

We started the class according to the schedule and finished early. We only have three classes today and they just gave us activities. I rested my head on my table beside my laptop and that’s when I felt the vibration coming from my phone.

I picked it and saw a text from a delivery guy. I went to the door as soon as I heard a knock. Binuksan ko ang pinto at nakita ang lalaking nakasuot ng uniform na pink. I gave him the payment and get the food that I ordered, following the safety protocols. Kahit na lifted na ang quarantine almost three months ago and the government assured us that our country is safe now from the pandemic, we still practice the safety protocols like wearing a mask in public and social distancing, para makapag-ingat if ever there will be another wave. But the over also situation is okay now, halos balik sa normal na ang lahat.

Kinain ko ang inorder kong food, that supposed to be my lunch dahil hindi ako kumain kanina. Hinugasan ko ang pinagkainan ko and after a while, I took a bath. Narinig ko ang alarm ng cellphone ko kaya medyo dinalian ko ang pagbibihis. I reached my phone and I checked the time. It’s 2:45 pm and I’m kinda late for today’s shift. I wore my mask and rushed myself to Cafetearia, the café where I work. 

“I’m sorry, late ako.” I said as soon as I set my feet in the counter while wearing my apron.

“Late natapos klase mo?” said Sandy. He is the only person that I am close with. And maybe siya lang ang taong kaya kong maka-close.

Tumango ako sa kaniya bilang tugon. Wala naman siyang sinabi pa knowing na wala rin naman akong maitutugon. We did our usual work at the café, while making sure the safety of our customers.

“Hey Ast, uuwi ka na agad tapos nito?” Sandy asked. We are now preparing ourselves para umuwi at isara ang store.

Tinignan ko siya nang may kunot sa noo, but still gave him a nod after.

“Wala ka namang ibang ganap ‘no? You want to grab dinner bago tayo umuwi?”

Nagalangan ako sa kaniyang alok pero inakbayan niya ako bago pa man ako makapagdesisyon. “C’mon, I know nagpapadeliver ka lang ng pagkain. Kumain ka naman ng totoong pagkain.”

“Okay.” 

Pagkatapos naming umalis sa café, we started our walk papunta sa isang bukas na restaurant. We ordered our dishes and while waiting Sandy keeps blabbering about his online classes. He keeps talking kahit hindi naman lahat ng sinasabi niya pumapasok sa utak ko hanggang sa dumating na ang order namin.

“Sakto gutom na talaga ako,” he then started eating.

I silently eat my food, dahil wala naman akong masabi, but seems like Sandy has a lot to say.

“Hey Ast, how about your class, kamusta?”

“Fine. It’s not like may bago since nagsimula ang klase.”

He shrugged his shoulders and said, “sabagay.”

“Kailan ba kasi babalik sa dati yung klase, miss ko na matulog sa classroom.” He laughed at his own statement, at napangisi lang ako.

“Ast, can I ask something?” I raised my head from my plate to face him.

“Go, shoot.”

“Baka next week, sa apartment mo ako magt-take ng class, pwede?” nakakamot ito sa batok. “Eh kasi, si papa ayaw ako padalhan ng pambayad ng internet. Pinipilit parin ako sa bahay umuwi.” Dagdag niya bago paman ako makaangal.

“Bakit ayaw mo umuwi?” I continued my food.

“Ayaw ko dun, ako pa magiging teacher ng mga kapatid ko. Nahihirapan na nga akong turuan sarili ko, sila pa.”

“mmh” I nod.

“Payag ka?” biglang luminaw ang kaniyang mata. I looked at him and nod again. “Yey! Thanks!”

When we finish our dinner sabay kaming naglakad pauwi.

“You can leave me here. Malayo ka na sa apartment mo.” I said.

“No, I’ll walk you hanggang makasakay ka. Gabi na oh.”

“Sand, don’t worry. Kaya ko na dito. You always send me home” I tap his shoulder and reassure him by giving him a smile.

“Baka magkakaroon ka ng episode?” 

I smiled to him and shook my head. “I can handle.”

Nagaalangan man ay tumango siya. 

“text me, okay?” tinanguan ko ulit siya at nag-wave.

Nagpatuloy ako sa paglalakad pauwi. I plugged my earphones as I walk. I looked up the sky and was mesmerized by the twinkles of the stars. Ang ganda pala tignan ng mga ito mula sa labas, it has no difference watching them from the window of my apartment though.

I found a taxi, at sumakay ako rito. While I am listening to my earphones, I felt like something is going to happen. I noticed that the ride seems a bit off. Mabagal ang takbo nito at ang dinadaanan namin ay wala masyadong kataotao.

“Excuse me kuya, I think you went a wrong way.” Tinanggal ko ang isang earplug. I saw him looked at me through the rearview mirror.

“May dadaanan lang ako sir sandali. Pasensya na po hindi ko nasabi.” 

My body started to tremble and my heart beats fast.

Tumigil ang sasakyan at tinignan ko siyang lumabas. Nakita ko sa labas ng bintana na nagpalingalinga siya. I felt my cold sweat flowing from my forehead. He opened the back door where I am seated. As soon as he opened it, he directly went inside and forced a clothe to cover my mouth. I feel dizzy after I inhaled it. 

My body became stiff, that I can’t almost breathe. I want to get out but I can’t.

I heard a loud thud. He closed the door and I jerked upon hearing the loud noise. Bumigat ang aking mga mata at at mas nahirapan akong huminga dahil sa nakatakip sa akin. His filthy hands went to my hips and then climbs up to my nape, he removed my mask. He grabbed my neck towards where his other hand is placing. To his unzipped pants where his thing is shown. 

Itinigil ko ang sarili ko. Itinulak ko siya. Agad akong nakaramdam ng pagsusuka kaya itinakip ko ang mga kamay ko sa bibig ko. Nandidiri ako sa kaniyang ginawa. Dahil dito nagising ang aking diwa at tila nawalan ng bisa ang panyong itinakip sa akin, na sa tingin ko ay pampatulog.

“Ano ba?!” hinawakan niya ang panga ko at ipinilit na ipatungo sa bagay niya. Dahil sa nakikita kong bagay niya, mas bumaliktad pa ang sikmura ko. “Gusto mo naman ng mga ganito diba? Huwag kang mag-inarte!” sigaw niya.

Itinulak ko siya, at biglang sumakit ang ulo ko. On a split second, memories flashes on my mind but I shook my head.

“Tulong!” I screamed as I managed to kick him and force my way out of the taxi. Tumulo na ang luha ko sa nangyari. And I saw him walk out of the car, his pants already zipped and saw his frustration on his face and came to me.

Hinila niya ang braso ko at akmang hihilain pabalik sa sasakyan niya. Fortunately, may nakakita sa amin. 

“Hoy!” somebody yelled. Nang tinignan ko ang pinanggalingan, dalawang tao ang tumakbo papunta sa akin. Isang babae at isang lalaki. 

Tinanggal ng lalaki ang kamay na nakahawak sa braso ko. Tinulak siya ng driver dahil sa pagpigil nito sa balak. Bigyan niya ng suntok ang lalaki ngunit nakailag ito at ang driver ang tinamaan nang ang lalaki naman ang sumuntok.

Umatras ang driver at tumakbo pabalik sa kaniyang sasakyan at nagmaneho paalis. Hahabulin pa sana ng lalaki ang driver ngunit mabilis nitong napaadar ang sasakyan.

“Gago,” narinig kong sambit nito.

“Ayos ka lang ba?” sabi ng lalaki. 

Nangingig na umupo ako sa gilid ng daan na humikbi habang inaaalalayan ng babae at babae.

Suddenly, my head starts to ache again. My trembling body keeps looking sideways minding my sorroundings.

The couple went to me asked what happened. The man’s hands keep on patting my back.

“Kuya anong nangyari sayo?” asked the girl, but all I could answer is a sob. She called me kuya in fact she’s older than me. She held my hand para pigilan ang panginginig, but she couldn’t.

Nanginginig parin ako at ang mga kamay ay hindi mawari kung anong gagawin. Kinukuyom hanggang sa maidin sa mga palad, o di kaya’y patuloy na gumagalaw. Namamasa narin ito dahil sa takot na nararamdaman.

“Wala ka bang kasama? Tawagan natin ang pamilya mo.” Tinignan ko ang babaeng nagsalita at agad na umiling.

Nanginginig akong umiling sa kanila.

“Saan ka ba nakatira?” the man asked but I didn’t answer. Maraming tumatakbo sa isip ko na mamaaring mangyari. I can’t trust anybody.

“Huwag kang mag-alala, hindi kami masasamamng tao.” The woman said.

Tumunog ang cellphone ko at kinuha ito. A name was shown on the screen and I answered it.

“Hello? Nakauwi ka na?”

Hikbi lamang ang nasagot ko sa kaniya bukod sa, “Sand.”

“Anong nangyari?! Putangina, Nasaan ka?” puno ng paga-alalang sabi ng kabilang linya.

Ilang segundo ngunit hindi ako nakasagot kaya ang babae na lamang ang nagsalita. “Nakita namin siyang humihingi ng tulong, kaya tinulungan namin, nandito kami sa…” 

“Huwag kang umalis diyan, hintayin mo ako,” Sandy said referring to me then he hung up.

Patuloy na nangingig ang katawan ko. I kept being anxious to what might happen. Will Sandy get me here? Are they really not the bad guys? There are lots of thought rumbling inside my head. I might encounter other people. I’m afraid.

Hindi katagalan ay may biglang tumigil na motor sa harap namin. Tinanggal nito ang kaniyang helmet at bigla dumalo sa akin. Niyakap niya ako, at biglang napahagulgol.

“Sshh. ‘Wag ka na magalala. You’re fine now.”

After a couple of seconds, nagpasalamat siya sa babae at lalaki na sinamahan ako. He noticed someone from the two. “Thanks God, kayo nakakita sa kaniya Icarus.”

“Salamat sa inyo.”

“No problem.”

“Alam niyo ba ang nangyari sa kaniya?”

“Ayaw niyang sabihin eh, nakita lang namin siya umiiyak habang hinahabol nung driver ng taxi na sinakyan niya.”

"We don't really know what happened, pero mukhang hindi maganda ang nangyari sa kaniya. Napansin kasi namin ang bukas na zipper nung driver." The woman said to Sandy. Hindi ko gaanong narinig dahil wala sa kanila ng atensyon ko.

Nakita kong tumango lamang si Sandy. “Subukan mong tanungin", said the guy.

Umiling si Sandy saka sinabing, “I can’t force him, he’ll eventually tell me once he settled himself.” Tumango naman ang huli.

“I guess we can leave him to you.” said the guy. 

“Thanks, man.” He taps the other guy’s arm. Nagtanguan naman silang dalawa. “Mag-ingat kayo.” 

“It’s great to help. Tara na Cindee.” I saw the guy glanced at me before they farewell.

Sinamahan ako ni Sandy hanggang kumalma ako. He’s the one who said that we’ll leave as soon as I am calm. 

We ride to his motorcycle and he drove me home.

“Gusto mo bang samahan kita?” Sandy started after a long silence since he got me home.

Umiling ako sa kaniya and said, “No, I think I can-,” but he cut me off.

“I’ll take that as a yes. I won’t accept a no. ‘Wag kang mag-alala, I’ll go home once you sleep.”

Wala akong nagawa. I let him of all the people, Sandy is the only person that I could trust. I don’t know but he treats me well, like his younger brother. I am just a 18-year old senior high school student while he is already in his second year in college. I met him at the University last year and he is the one who brought me to Cafetearia. From then, he is the only one who talks to me.

“Here, uminom ka ng tubig.” Inalok niya akong tubig na kinuha niya kanina sa kusina.

While we were sitting on my couch, he didn’t bother to ask me what happened. He never did everytime he saw me crying over something he doesn’t know. He’ll comfort me and treat me well. He once told me that I’m like a younger brother to him because he didn’t have one.

Ilang sandali rin na katahimikan ang lumipas bago ko ito binasag.

“Sinubakan niya akong pakainin ng—,” hindi ko matuloy ang sasabihin ko kaya napayuko ako.

He paused from eating and looked at me. “I feel dirty,” I continued.

"It's my fault. Sana sumunod nalang ako sa'yo." My eyes went teary. Hi di ko ito mapigilan.

“Stop.” he said. “ Hindi mo ito kasalanan. Kasalanan 'yun ng gagong manyak na 'yun."

“Hindi ka ganyan. Tigilan mo na ang pagsasabi ng ganiyan sa sarili mo, okay?” he said. “Stop hating yourself. Hindi ikaw ang may kasalanan. At lalong hindi ka marumi.”

"But-," he cut me off. He rest my head on my couch. I couldn’t close my eyes. Ayokong pumikit. Natatakot ako na baka mapapanaginipan ko na naman ang mga bangungot ko.

“You know them?” I asked all of a sudden. Without mentioning them, but I think Sandy seems to recognize who I am referring to.

“You can say it like that. We are in the same college, nakikita ko siya minsan, si Icarus, but I don’t know who the girl is. Maybe his girlfriend, I don’t know.” Sagot niya, shrugging his shoulders on his last statement. Ilang minuto ay tumayo ako papunta sa kwarto at may kinuha. Pumunta ako ng mesa para kumuha ng tubig upang makainom ng gamot.

“You still can’t sleep?” tinignan ko lang siya saka ininom ang tabletang nasa kamay ko. Sleeping pills. I can’t easily sleep due to my insomia. Dahil sa mga sleeping pills na ito, nakakaya kong matulog ng hindi binabangungot. Sandy suggested it to me though.

“But please, don’t take too much.” 

Bumalik ako sa couch katabi niya. “Can I?” he said holding remote. I nod to give him the permission. He turned on my tv and watched some shows.

Inihiga ko ulit ang ulo ko sa sandalan ng couch at tinignan ang kisame. After sometime my eyes felt heavy hanggang sa tuluyan na nga akong nakapikit. The last time I felt before totally went to a deep slumber was, Sandy carried me to my bed. 

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me your thoughts. That'd be much appreciated :>>>


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Gumising ako ng maaga. Bumangon ako at lumabas ng kwarto only to hear sounds coming from my kitchen. I smell fried eggs. Pumunta ako ng kusina only to find out Sandy is cooking. I saw eggs, and meatloaf being fried.

“Good morning,” he greeted me with a smile wearing an apron. “Sorry I used your things.”

“It’s okay.” I said and went to the bathroom. I take a bath to prepare for another day. I have my online class later at 9 a.m. Paglabas ko ng banyo, nakahain na ang mga niluto ni Sandy. I left the bath room with only a towel covering my lower body. Tinitigan niya ako ng ilang sandali bago nagpatuloy sa paghahain.

“Bihis ka na, bilisan mo.”

I went to my room to dress up and go out after to eat.

“I’m sorry, hindi ako nakauwi kagabi. Nakatulog ako habang nanunuod e.” his hands on his nape. I just agreed to what he said. “Nagluto nalang ako, pambawi for staying.” Tumawa siya.

“Ayos lang.”

“Siya nga pala, uuwi ako after nito but I’ll come back later. Makiki-connect ako, ha? I don’t can wait next week.” He chuckled shyly.

“Okay. Pero dala ka pagkain ha.” I joked.

“Of course, ano bang gusto mo?” I already expected that he’ll say this, but still naninibago pa rin ako. I think dapat masanay na ako sa kaniya.

“Anything that we can both eat.”

Natapos kaming kumain and he insisted to wash the dishes. After he left my apartment. I was then left alone. I went to my plants placed near the window. I water and adored them. They really are therapeutic to me. Hinawakan ko ang dahoon ng favorite plant ko, ang monstera.

I flinch when I heard my alarm rings, senyales na any moment magsisimula na ang morning classes ko.

I came over to the table where I prepared my laptop. I opened my laptop and clicked the app we were using for online classes.

“Hi guys, good morning. I have good news for you.” the teacher seems excited to what she’s about to tell us. “I know na excited na rin kayo rito.”

Hininaan ko ang volume dahil ang mga kaklase ko ay nagsimula i-on ang mic nila, they are also excited for the news.

“Yesterday, the whole faculty and admin conducted a meeting, and as per instruction we are opted to tell you this good news. Dahil ilang months na rin tayong free from the quarantine, we will be having our face to face classes next week. Sa wakas, we will meet na, ‘di na tayo LDR.”

Everybody is happy and excited. I heard from the news that face to face classes are possible na daw, kaya I am not that really shocked by the news.

“Tch,” skips on my mouth.

We continued the class online as usual. Pero this time they gave us less activities.

I heard a knock sa kalagitnaan ng aking klase. Pinuntahan ko ito at nakita ko si Sandy na naghihintay sa labas. May dala siyang pagkain as I what I requested sa kaniya kanina. Pumasok siya dala ang laptop niya at ang mga pagkain.

Ipinatong niya ang mga dala niya at pumunta siya sa sofa upang doon pumwesto. Nagpatuloy lang ang aming klase hanggang sa matapos ako ng tanghali. I don’t have classes na mamayang hapon. Sabay kaming kumain ni Sandy ng lunch. Kinain naming ang dala niya kanina. Nagpadeliver din siya ng pagkain.

“Ang dami nito.” I said nang dumating na ang inorder nia at nagsimula na kaming kumain.

“Feel ko kumain ng marami ngayon eh,” tumawa siya.

Ngumiti lamang ako sa kaniya.

“Siya nga pala, did your teacher informed you na pwede na tayong pumasok sa Univ?” tumango ako sa kaniyang tanong.

“You excited to see your friends?” he said looking to his food.

Hindi ako nakasagot ng ilang segundo kaya siya tumingin sa akin. Napa-pause siya sa kaniyang ginawa na tila nagsisi sa nabitawang tanong.

“I don’t have friends.” I plainly said.

Ibinaba niya ang kaniyang pagkain and said, “That’s not true. I’m your friend.” He smiled.

Do I really have one? Did he just consider me as his friend?

“Hey Ast, I know that you are struggling from your past, at napapansin ko ‘yun hanggang ngayon. Minsan nakikita kitang umiiyak ng patago ng hindi ko alam ang dahilan. Minsan narinig kitang nagsasalita habang tulog. Gusto kitang tanungin but I know I can’t force you if you are not comfortable telling me.” Sandy said smiling.

Tinignan ko lang siya hindi alam kung anong itutugon.

“Pero, I want to tell you na, I am always one call away, ha? If you need help, nandito lang ako.” He showed me his genuine smile.

Ngumiti ako sa sinabi niya. Tumango ako bilang tugon dahil hindi ko alam kung anong sasabihin bukod sa, “Thank you.”

Natapos kaming kumain ng lunch. He said he’ll leave na dahil tapos na rin naman ang klase niya and he has stuffs to do.

“Bye, see you sa University next week,” sabi niya bago isinara ang pinto.

They were also informed kasi about sa continuation of classes na sa classroom na magaganap. Sabi niya wala na siyang online classes after kanina hanggang bukas, Friday, kasi raw rest day daw nila.

I used my remaining afternoon na tambay lang sa kwarto dahil wala akong duty ngayon. Sa Saturday pa. every Wednesday and Saturday lang kasi ang duty ko.

Mabilis na lumipas ang mga araw at bukas ay magsisimula na ang pagbabalik sa sa classroom. Mistulang first day of class ang feeling. Sa huling klase namin online, ang mga kaklase ko ay excited na excited sa pasukan.

My head resting on the headboard of my bed, eyes keep staring at the ceiling and mind wondering into nothingness. Hindi makatulog. Iniisip ang ang mga bagay na hinid ko dapat iniisip. Kinwestiyon ang sarili na naging routine ko nab ago makatulog. Pakiramdam ko kulang ako. I feel like I need somembody to be my side, but at the same time I don’t want to. Ayokong magkaroon ng tao sa buhay ko. I want to be alone. I am afraid that I might met people that will ruin me… again.

I keep thinking what might happen tomorrow. Bakit sobrang excited nila makita ang isa’t isa?

With lampshade in my bedside table, the only light that shines in my room, sinubukan kong matulog. Ipinikit ko ang mga mata ko. Nag try ng kung ano-anong posisyon sa pagtulog, ngunit gising na gising parin ako. Dilat na dilat ang mga mata.

Sa tuwing napipikit ko ang mga mata ko, nakakaramdam ako ng kaba. Nakakaramdam ako ng takot na baka may mangyari sa akin. Simula noong nakapasok ako ng University at nagdesisyong mag apartment para malapit sa school, lagi akong binabangungot ng nakaraan ko. Mga pangyayaring wala akong nagawa kundi ang matakot at umiyak. Tuwing pumipikit ako, naalala ko ang mga pangyayaring yun, ang pakiramdam na mag-isa ka. Na wala kang mahingan ng tulong. Mga panahong kahit halos dalawang taon na ang nakakalipas ay presko pa sa aking isipan.

12 a.m., 1 a.m. gising pa rin ako at na-try na ang iba’t-ibang posisyon na pwedeng gawin para makatulog. 2 a.m. I decided to take my sleeping pills. Bumangon ako mula sa pagkakahiga at kinuha ang gamot saka uminom at bumalik sa kama. Hindi ko alam kung anong oras na ako nakatulog matapos kong makainom.

Lumipas ang mga araw at babalik na nga kami sa University para i-continue ang klase face-to-face. Pag dating ko ng university my co-shs students are all excited to see each other. I saw them all hug each other. Nakakainggit para sa ibang tao siguro na makita ang ganitong mga sitwasyon, pero hindi sa akin. The fact that the quarantine season made everyone miss each other, justifiable lamang na maging ganito ang mga reaksyon nila. But friendship is a trash for me.

The world is full of hypocrisy. May kaibigan ka kapag kaharap, kaibigan ka kapag may kailangan, at kung ano pa. Parepareho lang ang mga tao, mga hipokrito. May iba gagawan ka pa na masama, aabusihin ka. Walang mabuting tao sa mundo.

“Ow, shi –,” nabangga ako ng isang lalaking nakatalikod. Tumawa ang ibang lalaki na kasama niya. “Sorry, hindi ko sinasadya.”

Hindi ko na lamang ito binigyan ng pansin at nagpatuloy sa paglalakad papuntang classroom.

Sayang-saya ang lahat sa muling pagkikita pero sa sumunod na araw ay tila iba ang aking nasaksihan. The class happened the same, like there was no pandemic that happened. Nung lunch, I eat by myself. I saw a girl sit at the far end of the table where I am eating. Sa mahabang mesa sa gilid na parte ng canteen, kaming dalawa lamang ang nakaupo.

Napansin kong parang nahihiya ito. Her face is being kept hidden by her long hair. I roamed my eyes around and saw group of girls hindi kalayuan sa kaniya, one of them is looking to her. Ilang sandali pa ay tumayo ito at lumapit sa babaeng kasame ko sa table. She said something to the girl but I didn’t hear it at umalis kaagad ito balik sa grupo.

Nang matapos akong kumain ay tumayo na ako at umalis. Napansin ko ang babaeng umiiyak ng tahimik habang kumakain, I paused and look at the girl who went to her a while ago. The group are having fun or I could say they making fun of this girl.

“Are they your friends?” I asked her. She raised her head to see me.

Pinahid niya ang kaniyang mga luha bago nagsalita. “Hindi.” Pag iling niya. Subalit taliwas ito sa aking tingin. May napansin akong punit sa kaniyang palda at konteng basa rito.

“I don’t know your relationship with the girl before, or with that group, but honestly you don’t deserve them.” And then I left.

Friendship is betrayal.

Nadaanan ko ang grupo ng mga babae at may narinig ko mula sa kanilang tawanan.

“So totoo yung nagtrabaho siya sa bar?”

“Oo daw.”

“Buti nalang hindi ka narecruit nun.”

“I know right”

“A slut.”

“Agree. Buti nga hiniwalayan yan ng boyfriend niya, kung ako lalaki hihiwalayan ko ‘yan no,” and they laugh.

Nanginig ang mga kamay ko bigla at hinawakan ko ito para kumalma.

They’re trash. Friends are fake and are not real. They’ll only exist if they benefit from you and if they lost interest in you, you’re nothing. That’s the reality. People that will be by your side and will take care of you is no other than yourself, and that’ it. Friends are abusive.

Pumunta ako ng library para magbasa since wala naman akong klase hanggang alas dos ng hapon. I scanned the books and grab the one that picked my interest. Isang libro tungkol sa kasaysayan. Pumwesto ako sa mesa sa tabi ng glass window ng library. Nakapwesto ako kung saan wala masyadong dumadaan. While scanning the pages of the books, it made me feel sleepy. Nakatulog ako ilang minuto habang nagbabasa.

Nakaramdam ako na may nagpatong ng kung ano sa akin, naidilat ko ang mga mata ko pero hindi ko makita kung sino ang lalaking iyon dahil inaantok pa ako at nakatulog ulit. Nagising na lamang ako dahil sa vibration na galing sa phone ko.

Pagtayo ko ay may nahulog mula sa likod ko. Pinulot ko ang jacket. Nagpalinga linga ako para makita kung sino ang nagmamayari nito but it seems that the owner is not here.

Dumeretso na lamang ako sa classroom dala ang gray jacket hanggang sa paguwi.

Nagtext si Sandy na hintayin ko siya dahil ihahatid niya ako. Hinintay ko siya sa parking lot kung saan naka park ang ibang mga sasakyan.

“Ano ‘yan? Bakit ka may jacket?” tanong agad ni Sandy pagkarating niya.

“Hindi ko alam, paggising ko sa library nasa akin na ‘to.”

“Wow, libreng jacket. Sa library na nga ako matutulog sa susunod.” Tumawa siya at sumakay na sa motor.

Pagkarating namin sa harap ng apartment ko ay bigla siyang nagtanong. “Are you okay?”

Nagulat ako sa tanong niya.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I assured him. His reaction doesn’t seem to be satisfied.

He then smiled and said, “Okay, call me if you need something, ha? I’m one call away.”

Tumango ako at nagpaalam na.

Sandy’s really good to me. Many people would like him because of his character, and he just considered me as his friend.

I don’t actually have friends after what happened last couple of years. There is no such thing as friendship. Kaibigan ka lang naman ng tao kapag advantage para sa kanila na kaibigan ka. They will talk to you, if you are needed. Kaibigan ka nga, pero aabusuhin at sisiraan ka.

Is Sandy different from them?

Since grade 9, hindi na ako nagkaroon ng kaibigan. I always isolate myself from anybody during my last two years in junior high. I am always bullied back at my junior high school. Perhaps, this is also one of the reason kung bakit walang gustong makipagkaibigan sa akin.

Noon, mayroon akong mga kaibigan na laging kasama. Not until they heard rumors about me. Kalat noon sa school ang kwento tungkol sa akin, na wala namang katotohanan.

“Totoo ba ‘yung tungkol kay Astra, na may karelasyon na matandang lalaki siya? Bakla pala ‘yun?” narinig ko sa isa sa mga kaklase ko nang pumasok ako sa CR. Natulala ako sa pinto, hindi maproseso ang mga salitang narinig.

“Kaya pala malambot gumalaw.”

“Huy anong ginagawa mo diyan? Binobosohan mo ba kami?” sabi ng isa. Agad nilang tinapos ang kanilang pag-ihi at mabilis na isinara ang zipper. “Umalis ka nga,” tinulak ako nila kaya nabangga ako sa pader. “Nakakadiri ka. Salot!” Puno ng pandidiri ang tingin nila. Hindi agad ako nakapag-react dahil pinoproseso pa ng utak ko ang aking narinig.

Saan nanggaling ang kwentong ‘yun? Walang katotohanan ang pinagsasabi nila.

Bumalik ako ng classroom na pinagtitinginan ako. Nakaramdam ako ng akbay mula sa dalawa kong mga kaibigang lalaki. Sila lamang ang naging kaiabigan ko rito. Wala akong babaeng kaibigan dahil sa all boys school ako nag-aaral.

“Hayaan mo ‘yan sila. Wala lang ‘yan silang mapagusapan.” I saw his smile on his face. Sumang ayon naman dito ang isa. Kahit papaano ay gumaan loob ko dahil may kaibigan akong naniniwala sa akin.

Pero ang hindi ko inaasahan ay ang ginawa nila sa akin isang araw noong nasa bahay kami ng isa kong kaibigan. Tatlo lang kami noon at kaming tatlo ang magkagrupo sa isang project.

Dumampi ang isang kamay ni Mark sa aking hita. Nagulat ako sa kaniyang ginawa at nagsimulang kumalabog ang dibdib ko.

Nakita kong naghubad ng damit si Christian sa harap namin. “Ang init.”

“As,” pagtawag ni Mark sa akin. Ang mga kamay ang gumapang hanggang sa gitna ng mga hita ko. Lumapit si Christian sa amin at tumayo sa harap ko.

“Anong ginagawa niyo?” pinigilan ko sila sa balak nila ngunit hinawakan nilang dalawa ang mga kamay ko.

“Bakit ayaw mo ba? I’m sure gusto mo rin ‘to. Don’t worry, mas pasasarapin namin ito kesa sa nauna mo.”

“Please, stop.” Sinubukan ko silang itulak pero nasampal ako ng malakas sa pisnge dahil sa ginawa ko.

Nagsimulang dumapo ang mga labi nilang dalawa sa aking katawan. Iyak lamang ang nagawa ko habang ginagahasa nila ako dahil wala akong lakas para pigilan sila. Natatakot ako. Nanghihina.

“Sa tingin mo, sinong nagpakalat na bakla ka?” tumawa si Mark. “Kung ayaw mong mapagchismisan ulit, sundin mo kami.” Sabi nila sa akin.

Simula nun, naging sunudsunuran ako sa kanila. They treat me the same ‘pag sa school like nothing happened, pero lagi nila akong minomolestiya at inaabuso kapag walang nakatingin.

“Kung ayaw mo malaman ng buong school na pinagnanasaan mo kami, sumunod ka.” Sabi ni Christian nung hinalay nila ako sa loob ng banyo.

Wala akong magawa noon dahil binibigyan nila ako ng suntok tuwing nagpupumiglas ako. Sinasaktan ako. Minsan pa ay hinihingian nila ako ng pera at bugbog kapag wala akong maibigay.

Some of my classmates witnessed how Christian and Mark physically and sexually abused me but none of them had tried to do something instead some sees it as a joke. They turned a blind eye.

Wala akong mapagsabihan noon. Dahil ang mga magulang ko ay walang pakialam sa akin. Alam ‘yun ng mga ‘kaibigan’ ko kaya tinake nila yun as advanatage para gawin sa akin ang mga yun. Natapos lamang ang ganitong mga pangyayari noong lumipat ako ng school kalahating taon bago matapos ang junior high ko dahil hindi ko na kaya ang ginagawa nila sa akin.

Biglang tumulo ang luha ko at nagpatakas ng hikbi ang aking sarili habang nakaupo sa kama. Past keeps bugging on me. I wiped my tears using the jacket unconsciously.

Tinignan ko ang jacket na iniwan sa akin. It is a plain gray jacket. Sino naman ang nag iwan nito?

Kinapa ko ang mga bulsa nito at may nakuha akong isang papel at may nakasulat dito.

_“napansin kong nilalamigan ka. :)) don’t worry about the jacket, kukunin ko kapag magkikita tayo ulit. Suotin mo lagi, ha?”_

Sino naman kaya ang nagbigay nito?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik im a late uploader *chuckled shamelessly* but how was the chapter? I'd really appreciate your feedbacks. xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a taste of what to expect or what might happen in the story in the future. how is it?


End file.
